Hospital
by Suicidal Muffin-chan
Summary: Cloud really, really liked his doctor. LeonxCloud. Oneshot.


Apparently, I find it hard to write smut without making it eight pages long... Well, I hope you enjoy...  
It switches POV's. Cloud's POV will start out bolded, and Leon's will start out italicized.

**Allergy Warnings: **Shameless smut, I'll admit it. Me pretending I actually know something about how hospitals work.

* * *

**I eyed the doctor that was reading my file**. He was quite good-looking, I decided, with his perfectly tanned skin and shoulder-length brown hair. I couldn't see my doctor's eyes, but I was positive they were as astonishing as the rest of him.

"All of your vitals seem to be fine." The doctor's voice was perfect-- deep yet smooth-- and I loved men with nice voices. "I'd like to run a blood test, though, just to be sure."

"Okay."

The doctor nodded in approval. "I'll have Nurse Gainsborough come by soon to take your blood, if that's all right." I nodded, although the brunette still hadn't looked up, but the doctor seemed to take my silence for agreement. I felt rather inferior, to be honest. Finally, the brunette placed my file at the end of my bed. "I'm Doctor Leonhart, by the way."

Our eyes finally met. I felt my breath catch in his chest as I stared into the doctor's-- Doctor Leonhart's-- stormy grey eyes. The doctor was the first to break eye contact, tearing away his eyes to look at the door.

"I, uh," Leonhart cleared his throat. "I should go." Casting one last glance back to me, he left. I couldn't help but gaze after the lithe figure that left my hospital room. The doctor was definitely a welcome distraction from my loneliness, but, when he left, I felt even worse; after all, Doctor Leonhart was the only "visitor" I'd had so far.

The door clicked back open not long afterward. "I just found out your nurse took break, but they're shutting the machines down early today." The brunette remained stoic as he began cleaning my arm. "Ready?" I nodded. The doctor carefully inserted the needle.

"I've always hated blood," I commented nonchalantly as I watched Leonhart's skilled hands draw what I considered to be way too much blood.

"I used to." Leonhart withdrew the needle, holding a cotton ball to the small hole. "When I was still an intern, this guy came in, bleeding all over the place, and I fainted."

"You fainted?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You just seem very… collected."

The doctor shrugged. "I was only twenty-two."

"Well, how old are you now?"

"Why?"

"I'm just curious. You hardly look twenty-five."

"Twenty-eight." Doctor Leonhart exited without a warning, leaving me half-smiling in the pristine hospital bed.

--iknewthisdaywouldcometoend--

_"Leon, Yuffie wanted me to give you this."_ A pretty brunette nurse handed me a paper-- that cute blonde's blood test results, I discovered. I smiled wryly; Yuffie was more observant than I gave her credit for.

"Thanks, Aerith." The nurse smiled and nodded before she took her leave.

I glanced over the results. I was unsure whether to be happy or disappointed; apparently, we had cured the patient, but that meant I didn't have to treat him anymore, which in turn meant I'd probably never see him again.

I sighed. I reminded myself it was very unprofessional to get attached to one's patients, let alone have romantic inclinations toward one of them-- especially one of the same gender-- but, for some reason, I couldn't be bothered to care.

After all, I deserved a little bit of happiness every once in a while, didn't I?

--andtheyllrunlikekenyans--

**I had been damn near asleep when the doctor entered my room**. Neither of us spoke; I looked up at Doctor Leonhart expectantly, and he gazed pointedly at the floor.

"Your results came in." I didn't feel that warranted a response. "Perfectly normal."

"Um, then… Why do you look disappointed?"

There was a stretch of awkward silence.

"You can sign yourself out when you wish." And then the doctor left.

--soheshotthemalldead--

_Was I really that obvious?_ I wasn't used to being so easily read, especially by someone who hardly knew me.

An hour had passed. Cloud had signed himself out, apparently, because his room was vacant the next time I walked by.

"Doctor, you have a visitor."

I got up. I was pleasantly surprised when I entered the lobby, finding a certain blonde fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

I observed him. He was wearing a tight black shirt with dark blue designs scrawled across the left shoulder and black cargo pants that fit well around his hips-- and his ass, the perverted side of my mind noted-- but fell loose around the rest of his legs.

"Hey."

"U-um, hey--"

"Are you alright?" I placed a concerned hand on his arm, worried that he might be having a relapse.

"W-well, I was just wondering…" The blonde sighed. "Will you come on a date with me tonight?"

If I had been a less composed person, my mouth would have fallen open. I had entertained fantasies of a relationship with the blonde, of course, but I had never so much as believed they would come true.

"I get off in about half an hour," I supplied, "but I can probably talk them into letting me leave now."

"Uh-- Doctor--"

"Call me Leon."

"Um, okay then, Leon… Are you sure that's okay?"

"Of course. Just wait here for a second." Cloud nodded. I peeked back into the small room where the nurses generally hung out. "Aer, can I leave?"

"We can handle tonight." She smiled knowingly. "Besides, you only have twenty minutes left."

"Thank you."

I practically ran to my office to change. After nearly tearing off my coat and the semi-dressy clothes under it, I hurriedly slipped on my "casual" wear: tight (fake) leather pants, a white shirt, and a short-sleeved (also fake) leather jacket.

When I got back to the lobby, Cloud was talking to Tifa, a busty nurse. I felt jealousy welling up a little bit, but I pushed it away, reminding myself that the ex-patient had returned to ask me out; besides, I didn't even know if he was interested in women at all.

I threw on a smile and casually walked up to him. "Hey. Are you ready?"

--chancesarethatimight--

**"Hey. Are you ready?"**

I turned around to respond, but I soon found myself speechless. The doctor was wearing very tight pants that nearly made me hard at just the sight; I'd always had a slight fetish for leather-- though I did prefer it fake, since fake leather was generally smooth and shiny and tended to fit better-- but I suppose it didn't help that I was so attracted to him in the first place.

I had to swallow several times before I could respond. "Yeah." The two of us began the short walk to the parking lot. "Um, I have a motorcycle but I'm sure your car--"

"No, I walk-- well, jog, since I don't have much time to get exercise in anymore."

"Oh, that's cool." I cleared my throat. "So, uh, you wouldn't mind riding a motorcycle with a guy you barely know, would you?" I questioned sarcastically.

"Actually, no." I was slightly surprised. "Well, normally, I might, but… you're pretty cute." I blushed.

I led Leon to my beloved motorcycle, tossing the helmet I kept on the back to the brunette. I put on my own before straddling Fenrir (yes, I named my motorcycle). The doctor got on shortly afterwards, gently placing warm hands on my waist. And then I turned the key in the ignition, gave the brunette behind me a warning, and we were off.

--itsbetweengodandme--

_I really wished one of us had a car._ Being pressed against Cloud's ass was giving me an erection, and the vibrations of his motorcycle wasn't helping at all. Understandably, I was afraid the blonde would notice my blatant erection. After all, we didn't exactly know each other, and I'm pretty sure he'd be a little bit freaked out when he found out the doctor that treated him was getting a hard-on from just being behind him.

I stifled a groan as Cloud shifted. Stupid blonde and his hot body.

Cloud pulled over at a quaint coffee shop."I thought about skipping the coffee, but I wasn't sure if you'd kill me," he joked with a wink, getting off the motorcycle.

"Honestly? If you're as attracted to me as I am to you, I'd like that." I got off as well.

"Ooh, so you do like me."

"Do you think I would have agreed to this if I hadn't?"

Cloud wrapped his arms around me, leaning close enough that our noses touched. I pulled his lithe body to me, pressing my leg between his and slightly digging my fingers into his lower back. He responded by cautiously rubbing his thigh against my growing erection. Finally, he leaned up to kiss me.

In all honesty, it was the best kiss of my life. Not only was Cloud a fantastic kisser, but the raw lust and passion that heated my veins nearly made me melt. "Damn," he breathed. "That was… Wow."

For a moment I found myself admiring him. His beautiful blue-green eyes were brightened by the glow of the streetlights, which also enhanced his ivory skin and made him even more of an ethereal beauty.

One of my hands moved to the back of Cloud's neck, and I pulled him in for a soft kiss. His fingers entangled in my hair, causing me to groan quietly.

--imthwartedbyametaphysicpuzzle--

**Leon had one hand on my neck and the other on my hip when he pulled me in for a sweet kiss**. Of their own accord, my fingers wrapped themselves in his soft brown hair as a most beautiful noise escaped his throat. I pulled away to lick his lips, wondering to myself just how far he'd let me go, especially since we were still standing outside the coffee shop.

"Hey, Cloud! Are you gonna come in, or are you just gonna scare off all our customers, yo?"

I sighed and pulled from Leon. I just had to jinx it, didn't I?

"You want to go in?" I asked.

"Not particularly."

I bit my lip, worrying that I'd been moving too fast for him. Hell, I normally didn't do that. Then again, it'd been a while since I was so helplessly attracted to someone.

"Uh, I--" I looked up at the seemingly embarrassed doctor. "Would it be okay if I maybe came home with you?" I smiled in relief.

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

I straddled Fenrir again, willing away what was left of my erection (Reno was the biggest mood-killer in all of history). I put my helmet on and waited patiently until Leon's arms were wrapped around me once more.

"Ready?" I felt him nod against me.

--imfinishedmakingsense--

**I'd barely taken off my helmet and hopped off of Fenrir when Leon latched onto me once more**. His lips were on mine, muffling my not-so-quiet groans caused by his roaming hands. When his tongue found its way inside my mouth, my knees nearly gave out, but I continued kissing him with the same amount of fervor.

"Oh, gods…" His teeth nipped at my pulse point, sending the world spinning. "H-hold on…" He pulled away long enough for me to open the door and pull him in with me.

I pushed my tongue into his mouth, blindly leading him further into the house. When he pulled away, I shoved him into the nearest wall and sunk my teeth into his neck. I was rewarded with a sharp gasp followed by a muffled groan.

"Stop," he whispered. I pulled away, most likely looking very confused. "It's just… if you leave a mark, I can't work." That made sense. Not many people would be at ease having a doctor with a giant hickey on his neck.

"…What if I make a mark where no one's going to see it?" Now Leon just looked confused. I smirked and lifted his shirt, then kneeled down to start showing attention to his beautiful chest. With satisfaction, I noted that it was toned and free of hair (I don't like hairy men at all) as I latched on to a beautiful area of skin just above his nipple. He let out a sexy whimper-- probably from holding back a moan-- followed by a gentle sigh as I began sucking.

When I was sure I'd marked him, I pulled away. He fisted his hands in my hair and pulled me up for a bruising kiss. His tongue snaked its way into my mouth, and I gladly welcomed it.

With my hands on his hips, I led him to my bedroom. I fell back on my bed, Leon following, and scooted myself up until my head met a pillow.

"Leon-- how far are you willing to go?"

"What do you mean?" He was searching my eyes; he probably thought I didn't want him, I suddenly realized.

"Well, if you want to stop, now would be the opportune moment."

"I, uh-- I hadn't planned on stopping."

I smiled. "Good, because neither did I."

--imaloserbaby--

_He never looked s beautiful as when he smiled._ My breath caught in my throat as I ran fingertips along his ivory cheek. His eyes fluttered shut; I took the opportunity to kiss him softly, pretty lips moulding to my own. When we parted, I pulled off his shirt. Damn, he was hot. I ran my hands over his chest, wanting to touch every inch of him, wanting to be inside him. I didn't waste much time before his pants were gone. How could I? I was going insane from all this waiting.

"Leon…" His voice was already hoarse, but it still had an alluring tone to it.

"Yeah," I breathed.

"Hurry up."

I almost laughed. "Okay, okay." I gently slipped off his boxers, only thinking of how absolutely sexy the way he lifted his hips was. "Top or bottom?" Personally, I preferred topping, but I wasn't exactly averse to having Cloud inside me.

"Bottom is fine."

I dipped down suddenly to begin licking at his cock. He arched up with a sharp gasp, but I didn't care. I took him into my mouth, surprised by how well he was holding back from bucking. I was trying to be careful so that I didn't get too carried away.

"Fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuckfuck…" Ooh, he was vocal. I liked that. "Gods, ah-- Leon, stop…" He was whimpering quietly.

"You okay, babe?"

"Yeah, I just… I was afraid I was going to cum."

"That quick?"

"You have a talented mouth." I kissed him. "And it's been a while since I've liked someone this much." I kissed him once more, then again, and another time after that.

"Leon, um--" I kissed him. "Can you please--" Another short kiss. "--just hurry up and fuck me?"

I smiled softly and placed my fingers at his lips. I figured that he'd tell me if he had any lube. He didn't say anything, though, instead drawing my fingers into his hot, wet mouth. I moaned softly into his neck as I fantasized about how amazing that tongue would feel if it was running along the tip of my cock, how mind-blowing having those lips wrapped around me would be, how sexy he would look in front of me on his knees. I pulled out my fingers, placed them at his entrance, and gently kissed his jaw. He wrapped a beautifully toned arm around my neck as I inserted a slick finger into his tight ass. The only recognition he gave that anything was penetrating him was his shaky breathing. Since one finger didn't seem to be enough, I added another, but Cloud only squirmed slightly and tightened his arm around my neck before relaxing into the bed again.

"Cloud… are you okay?"

"Yea--h. I'm-- ah-- fine." He nibbled lightly on my lip. "Add another one."

"You sure?"

"Hurry up. Stop acting like I'm a fucking girl." My only response was slipping a third finger in him. Once more, he only tensed slightly, squirmed a little bit, and then he relaxed. I ran my free hand up to his nipple and pinched it hard enough to make him whimper. I thrust my fingers into his tight hole, wondering how he could take the pain with not much more than an uncomfortable shift and a shaky breath. Soon, however, he seemed to be better off than comfortable: his beautiful neck was bared and soft, breathless whimpers escaped his sexy lips. Finally, I withdrew my fingers, pulled his hips closer to mine, and thrust into him. Cloud moaned softly and dug his nails into my shoulder.

Fuck, he was so damned tight.

--giveitawaynow--

**I moaned as Leon thrust into me;** apparently he had finally grown tired of the damned foreplay. His lips grazed my ear; his shallow breathing was practically musical.

Before he could move, I pulled his mouth to mine, wanting more of the fire that practically erupted inside me whenever our lips met. I wrapped my legs around him, pull him farther inside me… deeper, deeper, fuck, still deeper… My nails dug unto his shoulders even more. He groaned, an alluring noise deep from his throat that sent shivers along my spine.

"Fuck, Cloud." Gods, the noises he makes… It helped that he had such a sexy, deep voice, I suppose. "You're so fucking tight."

"Well," I replied breathlessly, "It's been a while since I've been taken."

He moved-- "Gods, Leon, there!" He'd moved only a tad bit, but fuck, it felt good. When he pulled out, my hands fell to my side, unable to find purchase on the firm, sweat-slicked planes of Leon's back. I clenched my fingers in the sheets, trying desperately to keep from practically going crazy.

"Cl-- oud…" He sounded as close to orgasm as I was. I bit my lip savagely to keep from yelling too loud as his hard shaft assaulted my prostate. "Fuck…"

"Leon, I'm going to…" My voice shook, and it was hoarse, but still coherent (if only just barely).

--fourhundredbabies--

_"Me, too,"_ I whispered to reassure Cloud. He looked so fucking hot, lying there with his hands fisted in the sheets, his head tossed back in pleasure just enough to bare his beautiful neck, his skin bearing a light sheen of sweat. His hand grasped his cock, the thumb running over the slit that generously leaked pre-cum. The sight alone was nearly enough to make me cum, but when it was joined with a loud moan of my name and his passage tightened just slightly, I couldn't hold on any longer. My fingers sank into his hips as I came inside him, vaguely feel him also cum.

--strangerthingshavebeenloved--

**The combined pleasure of Leon thrusting into me and my fingers pumping my erection was almost too much**. I moaned his name loudly, hardly aware that any noise had left my mouth at all.Leon came first, emptying his seed inside me with a throaty groan. It was more than enough to send me over the edge. I arched up, pressing against him hard enough to have the delusion that we were one for a single moment.

When I finally relaxed my muscles, Leon pulled out, causing me to wince at the uncomfortable feeling and the barely audible squelch. I grabbed a nearby towel and tiredly handed it to him, watching as he cleaned my cum off his muscular stomach. Then, however, he got up and pulled on his pants. Confused, I watched as he also put on his shirt. Finally, it clicked: Leon was leaving.

"L--Leon!" He turned. "Um, that is… don't leave…" I sounded so unsure and timid I nearly died of embarrassment. He smiled softly.

"Okay." He lie back down on my bed and I latched onto him quickly. "Don't worry, Cloud. I'll stay."

"You're going to leave when I fall asleep."

"I'll be here when you wake up, I promise."

He wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face in his chest, heat rushing to my face as I inhaled his scent. I fell asleep soon after, the arms of a gorgeous doctor wrapped around me.

* * *

Um-- so... I hope you liked. Most of this was writted during classes-- in which my grades have been slipping, so I probably won't post for another long while...

PS: _Soleil_ fans, I really am working on the next chapter, I swear. But it's giving me trouble. Blame Riku if you want; it's always his fault when I can't churn out a chapter. Or you can blame Avian and Glenn, if you want... even if it really isn't their fault...

PSS: Can anyone guess where the line breaks are from? Most of them are from songs... one of them's from a musical... and, like, two are from a video I found on youtube...


End file.
